There is no sub-application concept today. In addition, today's software architectures provide no support for the flow of data within an application. Rather, the user is reliant on his own resources when handling requests, inputting new information, obtaining information from databases etc., particularly for complex processes covering a plurality of individual sections of logic.
In addition, today's software architectures are distinguished in that the programming models in the front-end and the backend are fundamentally different, which has even given rise to specific teams of software developers, namely front-end developers and back-end developers. Such specialization can have a disadvantageous effect on the whole development process, particularly the costs, however.
Today's software architectures also provide no support for the flow of data within an application, which can sometimes lead to confusing and uncontrolled data interchange in the application and is susceptible to error. Errors can also be made by the user if he is not assisted in his work by a particular arrangement of individual work steps from the software system, but rather is reliant on creating an operational plan himself.
Furthermore, the previous practice based on the known art has an associated security risk, since the development state is not saved in the event of an (unintended) system interruption. As an example, the Oracle White Paper, dated April 2004, entitled “Oracle Application Development Framework Overview”, likewise shows a framework for creating software architectures. However, it disadvantageously contains no security logic which, in particular, allows states adopted by the system to be stored such that in the event of a fault there is the certainty of error-free resumption of operation.